warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ballistica
| conclave = | notes = }} The is a secondary weapon that acts much like the Paris, but it instead shoots four arrows in quick succession with a tap of the trigger, or a single arrow if charged. It was added in Update 10.4.0. Characteristics Advantages: *Has one polarity slot. *Deals Physics Impact damage which ignores the armor of most enemies. *Charged shots give it the second highest single-shot damage of any secondary weapon (with Bronco series weapons having the highest). *Good charge critical chance. *No projectile arc when firing burst or charged. * Charged shot can hit multiple enemies in a line (caused by flying dead bodies and not the bolt). *Burst shot has a very fast (near-hitscan) travel time. *Charged attack conserves ammo. *Staggers some enemies on every hit. Disadvantages: *Semi-auto function has low accuracy and spreads horizontally. *Must be charged for higher accuracy shots, which lowers DPS. *Requires medium amounts of rare resources in order to craft (3 Neurodes, 4 Gallium and 1,200 Rubedo) *Physics Impact damage does not ignore the armor of Grineer Commanders, Seekers, and Rollers. *Charged attacks have slight travel time. *Not silent, and is instead a reduced awareness weapon (unlike the Paris). *Unlike the other clip based charge weapons (Lanka and Ogris), there is a period between charge shots in which if you click too soon after a charge shot, the Ballistica will neither charge nor fire. This lowers the actual DPS of a charge build. Roughly .5-.8 seconds after firing a charge shot. Increasing the fire rate decreases this delay however. Acquisition The Ballistica can be purchased for 240 and the blueprint for 40,000. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Track your targets constantly when burst-firing, as the recoil shifts sideways when firing. *Crowd control with burst fire can also be generally effective, and will be benefitted further when using a maxed Seeker. *Since the weapon has a polarity slot, the use of Deep Freeze is easily available, which allows for easier follow up shots. Notes *Gunslinger and Lethal Torrent affect the speed between bursts, not the speed of the bursts themselves. These mods also speed up the charge time when holding down the trigger. *This crossbow has very little vertical recoil on burst fire. However it spreads sideways, usually the initial shot on center, 1 to the right, then 2 to the left. *Both the 4-burst shot and the charged shot deal 100 damage, assuming all shots connect for the former. **The charge shot only consumes 1 ammo while the burst consumes 4, making the charge shot 4 times as efficient with ammo. **Using charge shots can result in a burst shot firing less than 4 shots, if there is less than 4 ammo left in the magazine. *The weapon's damage stat in the demonstration video and the marketplace is wrong at 10. The correct damage is 25. The weapon's critical chance stat is also wrong; it can in fact deal critical hits on normal attacks. *You can only fire the Ballistica 4 times when using normal attacks, so a reload speed mod is recommended. *Consider Ballistica as an upgraded version of the single Bolto pistol. Though it retains its 25 damage as a burst fire, its DPS in general is greater. It also has a slightly larger clip size, faster reload speed and it is the only secondary weapon that can charge fire. The downside of Ballistica is being very expensive to build and its burst fire has a greater recoil. *Normal burst-fire attacks do not seem to pin enemies to walls. Trivia *Name is likely based off of the medieval siege weapon, the Ballista, due to both being related to crossbows and the similarity in the names. **It may also be a pun on ballistic, and as a propelled projectile the Ballistica may be considered a ballistic weapon. *Upon reload, the magazine will be dropped onto the ground and can be seen for a short time before disappearing. *This gun has a non-static model as the strings glow and the arms cock back as a shot is charged. Additionally the arms fold in when the Ballistica is holstered and open up when it is selected, with a unique sound effect. *The Ballistica is the first secondary to utilize a charge function, and the third to utilize burst-fire. *Although not entirely similar to bow weapons, due to the fact it uses pistol ammo and has a burst fire mode, it is similar to the Paris and Dread bows as they are capable of firing both charged and uncharged shots. The bows, however, are silent whereas the Ballistica has reduced-awareness properties. Bugs *In the game, it is stated that normal attacks deal 10 damage and have no critical chance, however, these stats are not correct. It has been verified through testing. *It would seem that the Ballistica does not retract its bows whenever its wielder performs a melee strike, as the Ballistica is forced on its holster. This is considered a bug as holstering the weapon usually retracts itself when switching. *The Ballistica will open and retract in a split second while selecting customization options on Warframes and weapons, such as selecting an alternate helmet. See Also *Paris, a silent primary bow. *Paris Prime, the primed counterpart of the Paris. *Dread, the Stalker's personal bow. Media Ballistica.jpg 2013-10-17_00003.jpg 2013-10-17_00001.jpg 2013-10-17_00002.jpg 2013-10-18_00001.jpg|Ballistica in the holster. Warframe 2013-10-19 22-59-42-86.png Warframe 2013-10-19 23-49-32-15.png tumblr_mthp5hf9pE1rcvy4oo1_1280.jpg 2013-10-20_00019.jpg|Ember uses ballistica Category:Physics Impact